


Who's Saving Ladybug?

by 128andfalling



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Acute stress disorder, Akuma Attack, Distress, F/M, Gen, LadyNoir - Freeform, Ladybug's hero, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychology, Support, Tears, mental health, partial reveal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-03-13 10:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13568766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/128andfalling/pseuds/128andfalling
Summary: Ladybug is carrying the weight of the world on her shoulders. But when Hawkmoth goes to far, Ladybug starts to crack. Who will save Ladybug as she tries to save Paris?





	1. Cracking

Chat Noir refused to let her go.

“Get out my way,” Ladybug growled. “I don’t want to fight you too.”

Ladybug could see Chat silently assessing her but he made no move to clear the pathway. Determined to seek justice whether he supported her or not, she removed her yoyo and sent a round house kick in Chat’s direction. To her surprise, he swiftly moved towards her and caught her leg against his hip.

“Let me go!” she screamed in anguish, even more frustrated by the fact that she had to put her hands on his shoulders for balance.

Without saying a word, Chat placed his left hand on the back of Ladybug’s other thigh and lifted her into a straddling position. Ladybug was too shocked to react before he had taken a few steps and pinned her against a nearby chimney using his own weight to insure she could not move and his hands remaining securely on her legs. Ladybug ensued a tantrum of trying to get the cat off of her, pushing at his shoulders, kicking her legs, and letting out a torrent of swearing, threats, and grunts as she attempted to fight his grasp on her. Blinded by anger, she let her fists come down on Chat’s back as she did anything to escape. Chat remained still with his head pressed against her shoulder, eyes squeezed shut and hands unmoving. He patiently waited like a dog who willingly accepted a beating, refusing to bite the one who maintained his love and loyalty.

Ladybug’s outcries grew quieter and her hits softer as her rage faded to be replaced by grief. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she moved her head forward to rest on Chat’s still unflinching shoulder. The cat waited a moment to ensure that she would not return to anger before moving Ladybug away from the wall and sinking into a sitting position with her still straddling his waist. Free from having to support her weight and restrain her legs, his hands swept around Ladybug’s waist to embrace her tightly. Shaking from her outburst and the sobs that were now racking her body, Ladybug clung to Chat with her head buried in his neck.

He did not know, did not care how long they sat like that. Chat was here for his lady as long she needed him and he refused to let her go unless she pulled away first. He was quiet, knowing that she need only his presence, and not a distraction as she came to terms with had happened today. After that akuma, all of Paris seemed heavy and somber. No akuma had instilled terror and confusion like this one before. It had not only disrupted the daily lives of the Parisians but had intruded their very minds and left wounds that would need time to heal. Ladybug, more than anyone would need time and support from her loved ones. But without people knowing her identity, Chat knew he was the only one who could truly be here for her. No one else would know that she had watched as the man threw himself off the building, that both of their reactions were mere seconds too late to stop the tragedy that unfolded before their eyes. No one else would understand her guilt at his death or the weight crushing her shoulders as the protector of Paris. When Ladybug tried to take on the responsibility of the world, as he knew she would, Chat was the only one who could take on the responsibility of Ladybug. He would do everything in his power to be there for her in this dark time. Protecting her from her own rash and dangerous decisions like he had tonight or holding her as he let her release her tears on his shoulder. Whatever it was, Chat was going to be there, being her hero while she was everyone else’s.

At this thought, Chat embraced Ladybug a little tighter and noticed that she had stopped crying and her breaths had evened, having drifted off. Leaning his cheek against her hair, Chat filled his lungs with her scent as he thought.

“Ladybug?” he inquired softly, his voice slightly hoarse after being silent for so long.

“Mmm?” she responded, not quite awake enough to respond fully.

Chat smiled softly, sympathetically. There was no doubt that she was physically, mentally, and emotionally exhausted after today.

“Let me take you home,” he whispered into her hair. He knew taking her home could potentially reveal her identity, but he wasn’t ready to let go of her yet and she was in no state to make it anywhere by herself. To his surprise, she nodded in agreement.

Ladybug kept her head buried in his neck and tightened her grip around his shoulders as Chat stood. Before her feet could touch the ground, however, Chat scooped her legs up into his left arm as the right remained firmly around her back.

“Where to, my lady?” he asked, barely above a whisper.

As soon as she mumbled the directions into his collarbone, he started to move, a feeling of vague familiarity seeping into his consciousness. Chat didn’t pay it any heed to the feeling until he was preparing to make his last jump onto the balcony of the building his lady had directed him to.

 _Oh_ , he silently mouthed as he spotted the familiar bakery. Chat pushed his impending thoughts aside as his determination to care for the girl still cradled in his arms made itself a priority. With that, he landed as quietly as he could on the balcony.

“We’ve arrived, my lady,” he murmured, not sure if he was ready to leave her, still concerned about her well-being.

Ladybug wiggled her legs slightly to indicate that Chat needed to return her feet to the ground. Chat obliged but kept his arm wrapped around her back.

“Thank you, mon chaton,” she whispered, head still leaning against his shoulder. Ladybug stiffened at the realization of where she was standing with Chat Noir. She stepped back to look at him, expecting him to be grinning at her now known secret. However, her wide blue eyes were met with compassion and worry as his green eyes examined her. Ladybug—Marinette—released a breath she didn’t know she had been holding. As much as Chat wanted to know her identity behind the mask, he was concerned for her first and foremost. After everything that had happened today, she could see that he wanted to make sure she was okay. He had protected her, even from her impulsive self. He had let her yell at him and hit him in her anger. He had held her as she cried and drifted off to sleep. He had brought her home. All the while ignoring his own needs to take care of her first. As much as Chat flirted or made passes at her, Marinette saw for the first time that he genuinely loved her. Whether or not he knew the girl who lived above the bakery, here he stood for _her_. All of her.

Tears formed in her eyes as she watched him silently watch her, waiting for anything from her. Patiently waiting as he always did for her direction.

 _He really does love me_ , she thought as they continued to stare in silence.

“I-I can g-go if you want. I just n-needed to know y-you were... okay.”

Before he could continue, Ladybug crashed back into him, embracing him tightly. Chat gasped at the sudden contact, but quickly returned the hug.

“Oh Marinette…”

_So he does know me._

“…I’m so sorry. I know you didn’t want to reveal our identities. And for what it’s worth, I’m happy that it is you. I just… After today… Today was bad. No. It was horrible. And I couldn’t bear the thought of you having to go through this alone. I want you to know that I am here for you. And whatever you want me to do, as long as it’s not completely irrational, like you trying to rip the city apart in search of Hawkmoth, I’ll do it. I’m here for you. I’ll stay if you want or go. Just as long as I know that you are safe, I’ll--”

“Stay,” Ladybug interrupted, head still buried in Chat’s chest and tears falling down her cheeks for what felt like the hundredth time that day.

“What?” Chat responded quietly, realizing that he had started to ramble.

“Stay,” Ladybug said more clearly, pulling back slightly to look at his green eyes. “I… I don’t want to be alone right now.”

Relief flashed across his eyes, giving Marinette the sense that Chat didn’t want to be alone right now either.

“Of course, princess,” Chat tenderly whispered with an equally gentle smile growing on his face.

With the back of one hand, Marinette wiped off the tears that were streaked down her cheeks. With the other, she grabbed Chat’s hand and led him to her trapdoor.


	2. Nightmares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little warning. This got darker. But it's nothing extreme. (There's fluff too!)  
> Warnings if you struggle with nightmares or if you have ever witnessed a suicide. (Skip the middle italicized part).
> 
> Thanks for reading!  
> I would love to hear your feedback!

Previously on  _Who's Saving Ladybug?_

 

> “Stay,” Ladybug said more clearly, pulling back slightly to look at his green eyes. “I… I don’t want to be alone right now.”
> 
> Relief flashed across his eyes, giving Marinette the sense that Chat didn’t want to be alone right now either.
> 
> “Of course, princess,” Chat tenderly whispered with an equally gentle smile growing on his face.
> 
> With the back of one hand, Marinette wiped off the tears that were streaked down her cheeks. With the other, she grabbed Chat’s hand and led him to her trapdoor.

 

* * *

 

 

As soon as they were inside, Marinette dropped her transformation and started to crawl down her ladder. At the sound of shuffling, Marinette paused, looking up to where Chat Noir was uncomfortable standing. This was new to both of them and she wasn’t sure what to do.

 “Um… Wait here? I’m just going to change.” Marinette bit her lip as she gazed up at Chat.

_By cats, she’s beautiful_ , he couldn’t help but think. _Wait… She’s still looking at you. Respond, dummy!_

“Okay,” he muttered as he sat crisscross on her bed. With that, Marinette proceeded her descent.

_Not the time, Adrien. You have to stay focused. She needs you._ He sighed and put his head in his hands.

_Ladybug is… Marinette. Marinette is Ladybug. How did I not notice? 4 years. 4 years! Of fighting together, patrols, school projects, hangouts, movie nights. All this time… Well Marinette is wonderful. Of course she’s Ladybug! It could not have been anyone else. But she did hide it well. For goodness sakes, Alya, the dedicated reporter of the Ladyblog, is her best friend! I don’t think she has any idea. But now… after what just happened…_

Chat’s thoughts were interrupted as Marinette reappeared wearing a loose t-shirt and a pair of shorts. She crawled onto the bed and sat facing Chat with her knees pulled to her chest and her arms tightly wrapped around herself. They sat in silence, not sure what to do.

“Thank you,” Marinette spoke, breaking the silence first, “for bringing me home… and from stopping me earlier.” She glanced to the side, unable to meet his eyes.

“Yeah. Do you want to talk about... anything?” Marinette shook her head still refusing to look at him. Chat rubbed the back of his neck.

“If you change your mind, you know where to find me,” he chuckled nervously.

Chat scooted closer and hesitantly extended his fingers to brush her cheek. “Marinette, please look at me.” She complied and Chat could see the tears starting to well in her eyes.

“I’ve known you for years. You are strong, brave, and creative. You have been a great leader and an even better friend.” Chat paused to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. “But you can’t do this alone. Well, at least, you shouldn’t and, most importantly, you don’t have to. We just witnessed something no one ever should. I understand you don’t want to talk right now, but don’t just shove this down. When you’re ready, I’ll be here for you, okay?” A sob escaped from Marinette that she had desperately been trying to hold back, cutting Chat off. Without a second thought, he scooped up Marinette and cradled her to his chest. He comforted her the best he could as she released all the tension from the day in her tears.

After a few minutes and a few more sniffles, Marinette wiped her eyes. She was exhausted.

“If I stay up any longer, I’m going to run out of tears,” she said with a self-deprecating chuckle. As she moved to get under her covers, she looked up at Chat expectantly.

“I should probably get going,” Chat interjected. But when he saw his lady’s eyebrows furrow, he shyly added, “Unless that’s not what you had in mind…”

“Well, you don’t have to if you don’t want, but it is pretty late. And it would be nice if you did. I know I have Tikki, but I’m not sure that I want to be alone right now. I would feel a lot better if you were here too. I don’t want to force you to stay. I’m sure you would rather go home, so just forget that I-”

“Hey. I want to stay.” Chat stopped her before she could continue rambling. With that, he crawled under the covers. Marinette reached up to turn off the last bit of light, and they were plunged into the darkness. With his night vision, he watched as Marinette settled on her side facing him. In the veil of darkness, Chat was given free rein to examine his lady. Her hair delicately framed her face and a light dusting of freckles highlighted her cheeks. Even though her eyelids were beginning to drop, he could still picture her bright eyes shining back at him. He envisioned her face with the pokka-dotted mask and then without. His lady was beautiful, stunning, lovely, celestial, devastating his very being, yet tender, warm, and-

“Kitty?” Chat nearly jumped out of his boots.

“Yes, Princess?” he squeaked.

“Is it okay if I hold your hand?” Chat saw her outstretch her fingers towards him, but then curl them again in uncertainty.

“Yes,” Chat whispered, closing his hand around hers. He watched her body relax at the physical contact, and she was soon fast asleep.

_Focus, Adrien. Yes, you love her, but now isn’t the right time._ He sighed. _As hard as it might be, I can put my feelings aside to make sure she’s okay._

“Claws in,” Adrien yawned, ready to sleep himself. He felt Plagg put a comforting paw on his cheek before he flew off to probably join Tikki. Focusing on the warmth coming from Marinette, he quickly followed her into sleep.

 

* * *

 

 

_Ladybug and Chat race along the rooftops of Paris laughing and bantering like they always. Ladybug knows that she’s faster than him but she’s still determined to win. She pushes herself faster and faster until she’s lost sight of him. As soon as she realizes she’s alone, an overwhelming feeling of dread washes over her._

_“Chat?” she cries out, but there isn’t a response._

_Suddenly, the Parisian skyline crumbles around her except for the building she’s standing on._

_“Hello?” her voice echoes back to her, her own desperation frightening her._

_Her vision focuses in on a man. No, not just any man, but the akuma victim from earlier that day. Knowing what’s about the happen, Ladybug rushes forward to stop him, help him, talk to him, to do anything to prevent him from stepping closer to that edge. Although she is running as fast as she can, she can’t reach him. Ladybug watches, horrified, as he takes one, two, then three steps closer._

_Hopelessly, she throws her yoyo, aiming to encircle him before he can disappear over the edge of the building. Instead, her eyes follow the yoyo wiz past him. The yoyo is then ripped from her grasp by an unseen force, and she’s standing on the crumbling roof as just Marinette. Her ears are filled with screaming, but it’s not just her voice. She turns to see Chat trying to reach her._

_“Ladybug! Help-“ Before he can finish, he is swarmed by black and purple akumas that start to devour him._

_“No!” As soon as she takes a step, her footing vanishes, causing her to plummet down to the darkness. As she falls, she sees the faces of past akuma victims, each one calling out to her. Classmates and citizens of Paris are pleading, “Ladybug, why didn’t you save us?” “Help us!” “How could let him do this?”_

_Over their voices, one word stands out to her, growing louder with each second._

_“Hawkmoth. Hawkmoth! HAWKMOTH!”_

_“NO!” Marinette screams as she is submerged into a pool of water. As she fights to reach the surface, she realizes that she’s not covered in liquid, but rather akumas! She can’t get them off. She can’t breathe. She can’t fight. She can’t help Paris. She can’t. She can’t. She can’t-_

Marinette bolts up, gasping for air, sweat on her forehead, and tears streaming down her face.

In the darkness, she feels Chat’s strong arms encircle her and vaguely registers his voice offering her reassuring words.

“Deep breaths, my lady. You’re okay. You’re safe. Deep breaths.”

 

* * *

 

 

Adrien was the first to wake in the morning, although he wished he hadn’t. Sunlight was just beginning to stream in through the trap door above him. Moving slightly, he realized that his right arm was trapped under Marinette’s head. He sighed, remembering Marinette’s screams from only a few hours ago. Adrien didn’t want to leave her, but he knew that if he wasn’t home soon, his absence would be noticed.

Discontent to move but resolved that he had to, Adrien slipped his arm out from under Marinette’s head enough to sit up on his elbow and gaze at the girl curled up next to him. He tenderly swept the hair away from her face to expose her slight frown and dark circles under her eyes. Last night’s sleep had been far from restful. Adrien could tell that there would definitely be more restless nights to follow. Hopefully he could be there for most of them.

“Hey, kid.” Adrien looked up to meet Plagg’s sad eyes. “Time to go.”

Adrien nodded and whispered, “Transform me.”

The surge of magic and green light stirred Marinette. She rolled onto her back and regarded her partner with sleepy eyes. Chat blushed slightly. Marinette’s movements positioned her so that the length of her side rested against Chat and her face lay directly under his. Chat resisted the urge to cup her face and kiss her.

“Good morning, Princess. Sorry to wake you. But it’s time for this cat to return home before someone puts up a missing kitten poster.” Chat smirked as Marinette let out a small giggle. Oh, how he wished he could wake up to that every morning.

For a moment, Chat lost himself in her deep, blue eyes that seemed to hold every answer his soul was craving to ask. His spell was suddenly broken when Marinette turned her head to cover the yawn escaping from her lips. As soon as Marinette recovered, she returned her bluebell eyes to him. Chat had to get out of there before he did something stupid.

Both started at the same time.

“Uh, could I-”

“I just wa-“

“Sorry, you go first,” Chat insisted.

“Okay,” Marinette said, a blush growing across her cheeks. “I just wanted to thank you for staying. I really didn’t want to be alone. And I don’t think I would have been able to calm down last night had you not been here. What were you going to say?”

“I’m glad I could be here,” Chat smiled. “And… well… uh… can I have my arm back?”

Marinette’s blush deepened as she realized how close they were to one another and the intimate position they were in. She silently lifted her head so Chat could move freely.

“Thanks,” Chat mumbled, pink still tinging his cheeks.

As he began to move for the trap door, Marinette suddenly grabbed his tail. Startled he looked down at her.

“Will I see… Will you come back later?” Marinette asked quietly, the pleading and apprehension evident in her eyes.

Chat swooped down to capture the hand gripping his tail and kissed her knuckles.

“Of course, my lady.”


	3. I'm Fine, Really

Previously on _Who’s Saving Ladybug?_

 

> In the darkness, she feels Chat’s strong arms encircle her and vaguely registers his voice offering her reassuring words.
> 
> “Deep breaths, my lady. You’re okay. You’re safe. Deep breaths.”

 

* * *

 

 

Adrien gracefully landed in his room, dropping his transformation. Closing his eyes, he slowly ran his fingers through his hair. Today was going to be long. Adrien hated leaving his lady, and he probably wouldn’t be able to return to her as Chat for several hours.

“So…” Plagg drawled. “Your lady love is Marinette.”

“Yeah. I didn’t think it was possible, but I love her twice as much now.” A smile crept onto Adrien’s face at the thought of Marinette.

“When are you going to tell her your Adrien?”

Adrien froze, his eyes going wide.

“Uh…” In the chaos of yesterday, that hadn’t come up. He was so concerned for Ladybug—Marinette—that the fact she didn’t know his identity wasn’t high in his priorities. He had even been detransformed around her! But it had been dark, and she had been crying or sleeping.

“Shit.” Adrien steadied himself against the wall. He had missed the most natural opportunity to tell her. And now… Well now it was going to be awkward.

_Oh, and by the way, I’m your classmate Adrien!_ That’s going to be a big bomb to just drop on her. Plus, she has always acted strange around him.

_What if she doesn’t want to know?_ He found out on accident, yet it’s not necessarily bad that he knows. Maybe she’ll insist that he needs to still protect his identity. There’s no need for her to know who he is.

_What if it’s too much for her to handle?_ With everything that just happened, would knowing his identity weigh her down more?

“Maybe it’s best to not tell her I’m Adrien for a while,” he responded to Plagg’s question, brows furrowed deep in thought. A moment of silence passed between them as Plagg studied his chosen. Rather than arguing, Plagg just nodded.

“So how are you holding up, kid?”

“I’m fine. Why?” Irritation crept into the edges of Adrien’s voice.

“You’ve been so focused on taking care of Ladybug, have you taken some time to process what happened?” Plagg continued as tenderly as he could, “You saw it too. And then finding out Ladybug is Marinette. I know you didn’t get much sleep either.”

“How I feel doesn’t matter right now. Ladybug needs me to be strong and I’m going to be there for her no matter what.”

Plagg gave him a quirked eyebrow, doubt seeping into his expressions.

“Look. I don’t want to talk about it, okay?” Adrien marched to the bathroom to shower, shutting the door behind him and ending any further conversation.

Plagg let out a defeated sigh. Adrien always bottled things up, and it was no surprise having grown up with such a cold, distant, and critical father. Even when his mother disappeared, Plagg knew that Adrien hadn’t processed what happened, and he still avoided the subject if he could. After years of suppressing his emotions, it was only a matter of time before they all exploded to the surface.

 

* * *

 

 

**Tuesday, Yesterday Morning**

It was a dreary day for early February. The light drizzle outside her trap door accompanied by the grey light barely filtering in made her bed seem all the more welcoming. Why leave such a cozy, warm place for the harsh, cold outside world. Marinette dared to stretch her arms above the blankets, but quickly retreated to her covers.

_Ugh… Five more minutes…_

“Time to get up, Marinette!” Tikki’s chipper voice chimed in. “You’re going to be late for school.”

_Where’s the snooze button on a kwami?_ Marinette opened one eye to peek at the little god floating in front of her face. Marinette slowly raised a finger and booped the black spot on Tikki’s head. The kwami giggled and flitted excitedly before nuzzling her chosen’s cheek. Marinette couldn’t help but smile. Reluctantly, Marinette sat up and let the covers slide off her. It was only Tuesday, but she was ready to be done with this week.

Elsewhere in the city, Leo Renaut sat on a park bench letting the rain soak through his hat and jacket. With only the clothes on his back, he had nowhere else to go. He had been locked out of his apartment and told he would be let in when he could come up with his rent. Having been laid off only a few months ago, the holiday season had been even more dreary as the days passed without finding work. With the death of his only friend last month and his wife and daughter having left some time ago, there was no where he could seek refuge. So he sat with the rain as his only solace, desperation coursing through him.

Across the city, a black and purple butterfly dodged rain drops as it flew towards its intended target.

 

* * *

 

 

**Present**

“Adrien,” came Natalie’s stern voice through the door. “Be down for breakfast in 10.”

The day was starting whether or not Adrien was ready for it. Inspecting his reflection, he noticed dark circles beginning to form under his eyes.

_That won’t do. I’m supposed to be fine. Correction: I am fine._

After applying some concealer and throwing on a clean version of his usual outfit, Adrien made his way to the dining room. Empty as usual except for the plate serving his breakfast.

When he was almost done with his meal, Natalie entered the dining room.

“Paris is holding a memorial service in honor of yesterday’s akuma victim. School has been canceled so that everyone may attend. You will have an extra Mandarin lesson this morning to fill your time. And then your father has requested that you attend the service this afternoon to represent him. Your photoshoot has been cancelled to accommodate the service. That will be all.”

Before Adrien had a chance to respond, she was gone. Plagg floated out from his holder’s pocket.

“I was looking forward to school,” Adrien murmured. “It would keep me busy, and then I could keep an eye on Marinette. It’s odd that Father wants me to attend the memorial service. I didn’t think he would care.” Handing Plagg the last thing on his plate, a slice of camembert, Adrien trudged back upstairs to find something to do until his lesson.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter but I thought something was better than nothing. I'm honestly dying this semester. I hate group projects.
> 
> And question, does this seem too fast paced? I know this is a short chapter. but I'm just wondering if there is enough detail to engage your beautiful mind? I just feel like my ideas take fewer words than I thought they would, but I also don't want to overkill it on the detail. 
> 
> As always, I appreciate your feedback! Because I don't know what I'm doing.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr @128andfalling  
> Thanks for reading!  
> I have never written fiction before, and I'm wondering if I should continue this story. So I would love to hear your thoughts!


End file.
